User blog:Fleur123/Trendix Book Technical Information
Translation, Italian to English, by Fleur123, for non-profitable, encyclopedic archiving purpose only, used in a way that qualifies as Fair Use under US law. Winx Fairy Couture - Bloom il Mio Sogno di Moda. Rainbow, Winx Club™ © Copyright 2012 - 2016, APE Junior editor. All rights reserved. ---- I decided to separate what was translated from Italian and what was translated from French. I'm still working on the chapters. I will update this blog post with links to the rest as I translate it. Notes are in brackets. ---- Translated directly from the Italian book: Cover: of Bloom "Winx Fairy Couture logo - Bloom My Dream of Fashion. Rainbow logo - Iginio Straffi. Editori APE Junior." Back: "Winx Fairy Couture logo - Bloom My Dream of Fashion." "Bloom and the Winx Fairy Couture left for a trip to the trendiest city in the world! Magic, friendship and a look even more glamorously will accompany them in this adventure. " of Stella "In New York the fashion week begins but the Winx Fairy Couture realized that something is wrong: the collections are strangely monotonous and nobody seems to care. Bloom understands that the mystery is not on the catwalks, but behind it. And begins to investigate with her friends..." "Rainbow logo. Winx Club ™ © 2012-2016 Rainbow Srl. All rights reserved. Serie created by Iginio Straffi www.winxclub.com © Adriano Salani Editor s.r.l from 1862. Editorial group Mauri Spagnol, Milano. € 12,00 ISBN 978-88-9309-033-9." technical information: hard cover with foil and glossy highlights, and slightly transparent pages with pink frames/borders in almost all of them. All images with pink ink as well. From amazon: 143 pages, 20,7 x 1,5 x 15 cm, 240g. Index: 1. An Unexpected Journey ...........................................4 2. Code Name: Starchic!..............................................16 3. New York, we arrive!................................................24 4. Perfect Red: Modeling Agency..................................32 5. A Podium of Nightmares...........................................44 6. A Plan with Flakes the sense of delicate plan ....54 7. Special Model Bloom.................................................66 8. The Crystal Comb......................................................74 9. Investigation at the Fashion Museum........................82 10. The Fairylike Gift......................................................90 11. The Trendix Fashion.................................................100 12. The Mystery of the Stylists........................................112 13. Crash at the Botanical Garden.................................122 14. The Scoop of the Century.........................................134 My summary(?) with no spoiler of the book: Characters: Winx (Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Aisha), Vanessa (Bloom's mother), Amanda (Vanessa's friend), Scarlett (Amanda's daughter), Peter Bennett (journalist), Mickey Ferreri (photographer), Rochard (stylist), butterfly Lully (Fancy's friend), Fancy (Fairy of Fashion from Stylicus), Grayark (antagonist inhabitant from Stylicus). Unnamed characters: models, stylists, others. Code names: "Starchic" (Stella's personal blogger name and her fashion blog names.) Places: Earth (Gardenia, New York, NY - Botanical Garden) and Planet Stylicus (after its downfall being referred as Planeta Grigio - in English: Gray Planet). Tools: Winx Watch, Crystal Comb, Silver Glasses, Stylicus/Trendix Bracelets. Magic Transformation: Trendix - it activates with the Stylicus Bracelets. Some of its power include "styling" others outfits/sets, defensive and offensive magic, it also changes the Trendix transformation outfits to a new one each time its activated. Named magic attack/defense: Scudo Silvestre (in english: Sylvan Shield) - used by Flora. Category:Blog posts